Solo En Una Noche
by Sailor scar
Summary: a serena tsukino va a pasar una situacion que ella no espero, pero su novio darien chiba va a estar ahi para ayudarla...
1. Serena no se acuerda que paso

¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic que hago, si hice algo mal o si llega a faltar algo avísenme así puedo arreglarlo para el siguiente fanfic, espero que les guste y lo hice pensado en la actualidad de hoy…

"serena no se acuerda que paso"

ERA UN DIA DE PRIMAVERA, SERENA HABIA PASADO EL DIA CON SU NOVIO DARIEN Y SUS AMIGOS EMI, MINA, LITA Y ANDREW EN EL PARQUE….

Serena= lita, te enteraste que a tu vecina la abusaron en una camioneta grande color negra…

Mina= si, está en nuestro barrio, ojala que la inseguridad se valla…

Serena= sí, yo estoy saliendo mucho sola…

Eimi= vos sola no serena, yo también…

Andrew= lo que se, es que no tienen que ir por lugares vacios…

Darien= a serena, no le va a pasar nada…

Mina= ya salto el defensor… -y se rien-

EN ESA NOCHE SERENA HABIA SALIDO PARA LA CASA DE MINA, PORQUE ALLA SE JUNTABAN CON EMI Y LITA, Y NO HABIA NADIE EN LA CALLE…

SERENA VIO UNA CAMIONETA NEGRA Y SALIO CORRIENDO, PERO LA ESTABAN SIGUIENDO, Y LE AGARRARON LOS BRAZOS…

AL OTRO DIA, SERENA DESPERTO EN EL BOSQUE, GOLPEADA Y SU CUERPO DEBIL…

LLEGO A SU CASA, SE DURMIO EN SU CAMA Y LOS PADRES NO ESTABAN…

MIENTRAS EN LO DE DARIEN…

Mina= hola arian ¿no sabes que le paso a serena? –dijo seria-

Darién= no, ¿Por qué? –dijo serio-

Mina= porque anoche llamo y dijo que estaba llendo a casa, pero todavía no llego…

Darien= no ¿y ahora la viste?

Mina= no, pero debe estar en su casa, a la tarde vamos a visitarla…

Darien= ¡bueno, nos vemos alla, entonces! -y se fue-

ERAN LAS 16HS Y DARIEN LLEGO A CASA DE SERENA… PERO NADIE ATENDIA Y LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA Y ENTRO…

LLEGO A LA PIEZA DE SERENA Y VIO QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO Y FUE ADESPERTARLA…

Darien= ¡mi amor! –decia sonriendo-

PERO NO DESPERTABA…

Darien= mi amor ¡serena!

Serena= ¿qué? –Decia con mucho dolor-

Darien= ¿qué te pasa?

Serena= ¡nada! Anoche no quise ir a lo de mina…

Darien= ¿por qué? Tampoco fuiste al colegio…

Serena= tenía mucho sueño…-y se levanta y se quejaba-

Darien= ¿qué te pasa? –serena no le quería contar-

Serena= nada, es que dormi mal… - se reía-

Y SE FUE PARA EL BAÑO A BAÑARSE, Y SE MIRABA AL ESPEJO Y LLORABA, PORQUE LE DOLIA TODO EL CUERPO…

SE BAÑO Y SE CAMBIO…

Darien= mi amor ¿comiste?

Serena= no quiero comer… -por lo cual era muy raro en ella-

Darien= pero… –no lo dejo terminar-

Serena= ¡no quiero comer! –Le grito y tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo demostró-

Darien= bueno, perdóname…

Serena= perdóname darien, no te quise gritar…

Y LLEGARON LOS CHICOS… ESA NOCHE SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO, PERO SERENA ESTABA MUY ANGUSTIADA PORQUE SE HABIA ACORDADO DE TODO…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor…

Por ahí voy a subir el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene, ya lo tengo, pero quiero esperar un poco o escribir un poco más, que tengan un día o noche linda… y no se olviden de escribir en los comentarios… =D


	2. serena le cuenta a darien

2da parte "serena le cuenta a dariel"

LOS CHICOS ESA NOCHE SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO, PERO SERENA ESTABA MUY ANGUSTIADA PORQUE HABIA RECORDADO LO QUE PASO, DARIEN SABIA QUE ALGO LE PASABA Y LE IVA A PREGUNTAR CUANDO TODOS SE VALLAN…

LOS CHICOS SE HABIAN IDO…

Darien= serena ¿me puedo quedar a dormir?

Serena= si, duerme en mi cuarto, yo me voy al cuarto de mis padres... –decia molesta-

Dariel= ¿qué te pasa mi amor? –le pregunto serio-

Serena= estoy cansada y quiero descansar… -y se va al cuarto de sus padres-

SE DUERMEN, A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DARIEN Y SERENA SE FUERON A TRABAJAR Y AL COLEGIO

Darien= ¡te quiero! –Le dijo mientras estaba manejando y la abraza-

Serena= ¡no, no, no! -y lo empuja-

Darien= ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto serio-

Serena= ¡ ya no aguanto más! – y se puso a llorar-

Darien= ¿qué te hice? –pregunto preocupado-

Y LE MIRA EL BRAZO Y LO TENIA GOLPEADO…

Darien= ¿qué te paso? –le dijo preocupado-

PERO SERENA SOLO LLORABA, Y DARIEN LE VIO TODOS LOS GOLPES QUE TENIA EN SU CUERPO…

Darien= serena ¿qué te paso? Por favor decime… -y paro el auto-

Serena= ¡Darien abrázame! – le dijo con lagrimas en su rostro-

Darien= ¡por favor decime que te paso! – mientras la abrazaba-

Serena= ¡no sé que me pasó! – ella solo lloraba-

Darien= ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Serena= me acuerdo que iba a la casa de mina, me seguía una camioneta negra y amanecí en el bosque toda golpeada… -decia llorando desconsoladamente-

Darien= serena ¿fuiste abusada? –A darien se le escapo una lagrima-

Serena= si, ayúdame… -y se abrazan-

Darien= si vamos a tu casa… -y volvieron a la casa de serena-

SERENA LE MOSTRO TODOS LOS GOLPES QUE TENIA… Y FUERON A SENTERSE EN EL LIVING…

Darien= contame como paso…

Serena= yo me iva a casa de mina, sentía que me seguían y mire atrás y vi una camioneta negra, después vi a tres personas me seguían entonces corrí, pero me alcanzaron y después aparecí en un bosque…

Darien= ¿serena hay que hacer una denuncia? O ¿llamamos a tus padres para contarles?

Serena= no, por favor, deja que pase el tiempo…

Darien= pero ahora no me voy a alejar de vos… -y le da un beso tierno-

Serena= no le cuentes a las chicas, dejame que yo les voy a contar cuando tenga más fuerza… - y se besan –

Darien= bueno… -y la abraza- ¿quieres que salgamos a almorzar?

Serena= como quieras…

EN EL CAMINO SERENA VE TRES HOMBRES QUE LA MIRABAN Y ELLA SE AFERRO AL AMOR DE SU VIDA, PERO NO SABIA SI ERAN LOS HOMBRES DE AQUELLA NOCHE DE TERROR…

Gracias por los


	3. un gran susto

¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic que hago, si hice algo mal o si llega a faltar algo avísenme así puedo arreglarlo para el siguiente fanfic, espero que les guste y lo hice pensado en la actualidad de hoy…

"serena no se acuerda que paso"

ERA UN DIA DE PRIMAVERA, SERENA HABIA PASADO EL DIA CON SU NOVIO DARIEN Y SUS AMIGOS EMI, MINA, LITA Y ANDREW EN EL PARQUE….

Serena= lita, te enteraste que a tu vecina la abusaron en una camioneta grande color negra…

Mina= si, está en nuestro barrio, ojala que la inseguridad se valla…

Serena= sí, yo estoy saliendo mucho sola…

Eimi= vos sola no serena, yo también…

Andrew= lo que se, es que no tienen que ir por lugares vacios…

Darien= a serena, no le va a pasar nada…

Mina= ya salto el defensor… -y se rien-

EN ESA NOCHE SERENA HABIA SALIDO PARA LA CASA DE MINA, PORQUE ALLA SE JUNTABAN CON EMI Y LITA, Y NO HABIA NADIE EN LA CALLE…

SERENA VIO UNA CAMIONETA NEGRA Y SALIO CORRIENDO, PERO LA ESTABAN SIGUIENDO, Y LE AGARRARON LOS BRAZOS…

AL OTRO DIA, SERENA DESPERTO EN EL BOSQUE, GOLPEADA Y SU CUERPO DEBIL…

LLEGO A SU CASA, SE DURMIO EN SU CAMA Y LOS PADRES NO ESTABAN…

MIENTRAS EN LO DE DARIEN…

Mina= hola arian ¿no sabes que le paso a serena? –dijo seria-

Darién= no, ¿Por qué? –dijo serio-

Mina= porque anoche llamo y dijo que estaba llendo a casa, pero todavía no llego…

Darien= no ¿y ahora la viste?

Mina= no, pero debe estar en su casa, a la tarde vamos a visitarla…

Darien= ¡bueno, nos vemos alla, entonces! -y se fue-

ERAN LAS 16HS Y DARIEN LLEGO A CASA DE SERENA… PERO NADIE ATENDIA Y LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA Y ENTRO…

LLEGO A LA PIEZA DE SERENA Y VIO QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO Y FUE ADESPERTARLA…

Darien= ¡mi amor! –decia sonriendo-

PERO NO DESPERTABA…

Darien= mi amor ¡serena!

Serena= ¿qué? –Decia con mucho dolor-

Darien= ¿qué te pasa?

Serena= ¡nada! Anoche no quise ir a lo de mina…

Darien= ¿por qué? Tampoco fuiste al colegio…

Serena= tenía mucho sueño…-y se levanta y se quejaba-

Darien= ¿qué te pasa? –serena no le quería contar-

Serena= nada, es que dormi mal… - se reía-

Y SE FUE PARA EL BAÑO A BAÑARSE, Y SE MIRABA AL ESPEJO Y LLORABA, PORQUE LE DOLIA TODO EL CUERPO…

SE BAÑO Y SE CAMBIO…

Darien= mi amor ¿comiste?

Serena= no quiero comer… -por lo cual era muy raro en ella-

Darien= pero… –no lo dejo terminar-

Serena= ¡no quiero comer! –Le grito y tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo demostró-

Darien= bueno, perdóname…

Serena= perdóname darien, no te quise gritar…

Y LLEGARON LOS CHICOS… ESA NOCHE SE DIVIRTIERON MUCHO, PERO SERENA ESTABA MUY ANGUSTIADA PORQUE SE HABIA ACORDADO DE TODO…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor…

Por ahí voy a subir el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene, ya lo tengo, pero quiero esperar un poco o escribir un poco más, que tengan un día o noche linda… y no se olviden de escribir en los comentarios… =D


	4. una sorpresa

Acá les dejo la 4ta parte de esta emocionante historia…

Una sorpresa…

¿quién será? –Se preguntaba serena re dormida. – ¡hola! – contesto.

¡hola serena! -se escucho una voz muy fina.

¿Quién habla? –En ese momento le fue el sueño.

tu primita miu, tu madre me dijo que te pregunte ¿Cómo estás? – dijo miu.

ah, bien –dijo sonriendo. – muy bien –

nos dijo que te digamos que se quedara unos dias más y por ahí vas a venir unos dias a visitarnos –

¡¿Qué?! –Hablo tan fuerte que despertó a darien.

¿Qué paso? –Pregunto darien re dormido.

si después te van a llamar y te lo van a decir, bueno si estás bien te dejo – dijo miu contenta.

¡si estoy re bien! –decia serena media dudosa.

si, se nota, ¡llenaste tu casa de hombres! –dijo miu riéndose.

es mi novio, y es obvio que no va a dejar sola – dijo serena.

bueno te dejo, serena. Nos vemos en unos dias, espero que estés linda. –y le corta.

¿Quién era? –Decia darien dormido.

mi prima, para preguntarme que si estaba bien y a decirme que mis padres se van a quedar unos dias más, ah -dijo acordándose. –me van a mandar para alla – dijo a darien.

Qué lindo –decia sonriendo y dormido.

ya no se qué hacer, la verdad ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Dijo mirando hacia agachando la cabeza.

ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer, ¡denuncia! Pero no entiendes – la abraza y sonríe.

ustedes lo dicen así de simple, pero no saben lo que pase –dijo con muchas ganas de llorar – ¡ni yo sé lo que me paso! –y serena agarra muy fuerte las sabanas.

tranquila, es verdad, no sé lo que sentiste, pero parece que no ves lo que estoy haciendo por vos, trato de protegerte y parece que no te das cuenta –dijo darien sentándose en la cama.

lo sé darien, mi problemas es ¿Cómo se lo digo a mis padres? ¿Mira si quedo embarazada? ¿Qué voy a hacer? – dijo imaginándose todo.

mira serena, tus padres te ayudaran como yo te estoy ayudando, y si quedas embarazada imagino que lo tendrás, esas son las cosas que tienes que hacer. – y le sonríe.

sos muy tierno darien y me encanta tenerte conmigo – Y se dan un beso apasionado. - ¡te amo! –

¡yo también mi princesita! -y se rien, se tiran a la cama.

Empezó con un juego, de quién besa el cuello primero gana, serena iba a ganar pero darien se corrió y gano darien, luego darien le quito el pijama rosa y serena se quito su pijama, y luego ya no fue un juego, y en el momento que darien se le subió arriba, serena recordó una imagen de lo que había pasado, vio a un hombre riéndose en su cara y se iba sacando los pantalones y en ese momento grito y le pego a darien…

¡suéltame! –se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

¿mi amor que te paso? –y darien se acerca.

¡darien no puedo más! –y se llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro mientras serena lloraba.

déjate ayudar serena, es la unica forma, por favor hazme caso… –y la abraza darien.

¡hay darien! Fue horrible, ese hombre se reía mientras yo… yo…–no pudo terminar la palabra, porque se volvió a quebrar en llanto.

vamos a un psicólogo, ellos te van a ayudar y vas a poder ir tranquila con tu familia a cualquier lado – le dijo darien.

bueno, pero abrázame –y se abrazan.

ya serena no tengas miedo, está bien si no quieres hacer nada yo te voy a ayudar –dijo mientras la abrazaba a serena.

Al medio dia se levantan todos…

¡buen dia serena! –dijo mina contenta.

buen dia ¿Cómo durmieron? –dijo serena.

¡muy bien! –dijo mina muy sonriente. – parece que dos personas no durmieron anoche –y se rien.

¡así! ¿Quiénes fueron? –dijo darien sonriendo.

¡lita y Andrew! Toda la noche se escu… -no la dejo terminar lita.

¡eh! Porque no hablamos de otra cosa. –Dijo lita ruborizada – ¿Cómo pasaste la noche serena? –

bien, bien –dijo serena no muy convencida.

hoy vamos a ir a un psicólogo porque ya no va a poder quedarse sola –dijo darien tomando de la mano a serena –

¿Qué hacemos con amy? – dijo Andrew.

iremos a visitarla a la tarde – dijo serena.

¿y porque no ahora? –dijo mina sonriendo.

si, mejor ahora – dijo lita.

Y se van para la casa de amy…

¡hola amy! Hemos venido a visitarte –al entrar todos vieron 3 maletines.

amy ¿te vas? -Dijo serena seria.

chicos les iba a decir ayer, pero fueron a casa de serena – dijo amy.

¿te mudas? –dijo serena seria.

solo por un tiempo – dijo amy contenta y fue a buscar una carta. – he recibido esto –

¿Qué cosa? – dijo mina.

una carta de mi padre, por fin voy a pasar un tiempo con él, me escribió en donde esta y es el lugar donde conoció a mi madre –dijo muy contenta.

Qué bueno amy y no te veremos por un tiempo. –dijo lita sonriendo.

solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi padre y que me enseñe lo que hace de país en país –dijo amy muy contenta.

¡qué lindo amy espero que nos escribas! – dijo Andrew abrazando a lita.

gracias chicas, por su amistad –y serena se puso a llorar. – ¿Por qué lloras serena? – pregunto amy a serena.

porque te voy a extrañar –y la abraza muy fuerte.

ya serena, todos tenemos que abrazarla – dijo mina y la empujaba a serena para sacarla, así ella la podía abrazarla a amy.

¡no! Amy no te vas a ir –decia serena abrazando más fuerte a amy.

ya serena, la dejaras sin aire –dijo lita.

discúlpame amy – dijo serena y la suelta.

no importa serena –dijo amy y mina la abraza.

te voy a extrañar amiga –y la abraza fuerte.

yo también los voy a extrañar – dijo amy y todos la abrazan.

Habían acompañado a amy al aeropuerto y se fue, después de todo eso, serena y darien fueron al psicólogo, después del psicólogo darien la llevo al cine y luego a cenar. Al llegar a casa de serena suena el teléfono…

_ACÁ LES DEJO OTRA PARTE DE SOLO UNA NOCHE, GRACIAS POR TODO Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA S2 "CORAZON" _


End file.
